Just So Complicated
by PoisoningSins939
Summary: Usui and Misaki. Just who are they? Do they hate or love each other? Are they just loons or just don't make sense? Do they get closer, perhaps more intimate? Why do things just get so complicated?
1. Chapter 1

(Kaichou- Wa Maid Sama)

**Author's Note: So since this manga/anime is becoming popular, I said "Why not give it a shot?" Please notice that it is 'Rated - M'. I don't wanna hear about 'This isn't appropriate…blah blah blah'. You've been warned. I put it on M just in case, cause my mind tends to wonder beyond and then I wouldn't be able to take it back. Note that this is all made up, has NOTHING to do with the real one and that sadly, these characters do NOT belong to me. Just read and enjoy :D**

Misaki sighed as she passed by the tables. She was working hard at Café Maid Latte; the place was packed today because the kitty cosplay. People either came to see if they could win a game to take a picture with her, or just passed by to eat delectable sweets with tea. Her usual customers had brought friends over or family to see the café for the first time. She was grateful to make others happy; it made her feel accomplished and ecstatic. However, as usual, Usui would make her day a little more complicated.

"Oh come on now, you have cat ears. I can't hold back from biting them.", Usui said calmly.

"Those weren't my cat ears, you pervert! That was my REAL left ear that you…nibbled!", Masaki said in a riled up tone.

"Then how come you didn't slap me away like you always do, Hmmm…?"

"Stupid Usui!" _Baka, I hate you! You love to treat me like this? Does it amuse you? I _"You should be working your…imaginary part time job! Manager will get upset if she sees that our customers complain due to sluggish service!"

"Pres, you're really cute when you're agitated . Hmm…I think it's a turn on" _Sigh. Here comes the killing part. Well afterward anyways. _"Just kidding. I'll return to my 'imaginary' duties as chef here." Usui patted her head as if she was a little kid, and gave her that smiled that she hated but yet adored secretly. Her face flushed red a bit as he walked back to the kitchen.

_Well MAYBE I wouldn't be cute if I were punch you to a pulp. Look at him with that inane, crooked smile. Misaki, control yourself. Breathe in. Breath out. Cool off, just count to ten…1...2...3 so on._

"Much better…"

"Misa-chan! Table five upstairs is awaiting their three cups of green tea and a slice of cheesecake", Honoka said.

"On it."

"Remember, do your best at this job. Don't make us look bad. Otherwise I'll be forced to hate you even more than I hate you already. Hehehe.", she said evilly yet so innocent like.

"Eh…thanks?"

Misaki's shift was over for the night. The others had left and she had taken the favor of closing the shop herself. She was tired and wanted to get home as quickly as possible; she wanted to make sure that her family was okay. She strode herself to the changing room when she heard something; she quickly glimpsed to see that it was nothing. Or so she thought.

"Pres, I locked up everything for you. Everything except the main exit. Aren't you ready to-"

He was a goner. He had thought that she was already changed; however, she was only in her pants and her upper body was completely exposed. He had seen the color of her creamy skin with black bra she had on. In shock he had dropped the keys and , he started to back away. Misaki had covered her chest to cover up her shame (even if it wasn't that great big a deal of revelation.) He didn't know whether to just turn around and expect to get hit hard or just to cover his face and apologize. All he did was cover his curious eyes and tilted his head down without any hesitation.

"TUMAKI USUI YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Misaki quickly placed her shirt on and buttoned up her shirt quickly. She charged towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to look him straight in the eye. She had felt violated. She was enraged. She didn't even know how to react to what just had happened.

"There's no reason to lie to you. I did see…"

"See what! How _much_ did you see! Tell me NOW DAMNIT!"

" I saw your black bra, and… some of your skin. Nothing else. I swear."

"UGH! Do you know HOW MUCH I want to kill you! Do you think that this is truly funny! It's not! I don't know whether I should break all your bones or just walk away!" _I feel like I can't get married now. _

"You wouldn't. You know that. Well…breaking my bones can happen."

Misaki went up to him and hit him on the head. But she didn't do it in a violent manner. It was more in a childish way; not too hard and not too soft Just enough to make a nut shell sound. She took her things and looked down while she tried to hide her face. She was flustered. She was dying of embarrassment. She knew that he hadn't done it on purpose; she could tell by the seriousness in his voice and the looked on his blameworthy face. Truly it was her fault for leaving the changing room door unlocked while she was changing.

"I'm sorry…I had no intention of that." he replied with a sodden expression. He was upset at himself and was heading for the door.

"I'll leave the keys here" He placed them on the furniture near the rounded mirror.

He was close to stepping out of the doorway, but in the mere moment he felt warm hand holding his. His eyes turned to meet her bashful visage; she was blushing so much it looked like the she had a fever. He smirked and tilted her face towards his gaze to press his chin on her head. She just winced and become more dazed to what just had happened. She had acted impulsively; she didn't know what to feel. She was aware for her feelings for him but she was still in the stage of denial, that and she felt bad for scolding him badly.

"I hate you" she said as she looked away and took a few steps back.

"Heh. I can't say that back. But I know I still like Ayuwaza."

"Pffffff! "

"I better start heading home. It's getting later by the minute."

"I'll walk you home." _Just like I always do. I don't want anything bad to happen to you._

"Not like I can stop you. You'll always be my stalker. You creep" _I don't mind your company though…_

"That's pretty mean, don't ya think? If you want I can leave you all alone, in the dark, with prowling men."

"Neh…It's not like I can't take care of myself! Hmph." _But thanks…?_

They walked home together holding hands silently. They were an odd couple. They were total opposites; they were like fire and water. One would be the rage and the passion that wouldn't burn out, the other would be soothing and calm. But who said that opposites couldn't attract?

The Next Day…after school in the student council room.

" Usui I- umm…", she said as she did some important paperwork

"You have to tell me something?", answered Usui. _I can tell by the look on your face._

"I just want to apologize for overreacting…you know yesterday. There's nothing much I can say to make it up…"

"Your fault for leaving the door unlocked. Maybe I should do it more often."

"PERVERT!"

Soon after Usui had a big red hand mark on the side of his cheek. Not like he cared though; maybe he even found it kinky. As the clocked tick tocked, she slowly realized that he was staring at her as she worked.

"What are you looking at? It's just me doing paperwork, not that interesting. It's just as much fun watching a freshly, painted wall dry. Fun fun.", she remarked sarcastically.

"Hn…?"

"You're a good listener. Neh…What are you thinking about?"

"About your personality. Must you always be so stingy? Show more of your sweet and gentle nature." _I like it when you smile, or when you get all red. How can you be so cute? It really does kill me._

"When I'm with you, all of it dies. That and your distracting me from finishing."

"Oh really now? How so?"

"Just you being there…gets me all jumbled up."

Out of nowhere, Usui decided to go behind her and crouch down towards her neck. He breathed near her ear and exhaled heavily on it; it would only send chills up her spine due to the close proximity and his warm breath. He slowly managed his way to an area where the crook of her neck was visible. She felt him near her neck; however, she didn't react because by the time she apprehended clearly she was stunned. He had given her a present to remind him by. A hickey.

"TAKUMI USUI!"

Her ire could have been compared to demon; perhaps even a dragon even spitting out fire and burning a whole village down. Not to mention that she had to hide it. Not only from her family, but from her job at Café Maid Latte! She was marching down towards him, ready to beat the living day lights of him, until he spoke.

"Until that wears off, you have to obey everything I say, unless you want to see me upset"

He made the puppy face. He only needed ears and a tail to make him took so cute and sad. Misaki was fighting it. She wasn't going to give in, nope. Never. Until it was too painful to look at and she had to stop it. He was striding himself towards the exit and walking away from her. He just awaited her reply and was smirking at a farther distance.

_That puppy face… the puppy face. It's been scarred into my mind! It's going to make me feel guilty. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. __**F E E L I N G - R E A L L Y - B A D - N O W… **_

" Fine" She sighed, and shrugged as she caught up to him in the hallway. But the more she thought about the answer she said, the more she pondered.

_Meh,,,He said "everything I say". . . WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?_

_- to be continued -_

**Author's Note : Okay. So unlike my previous story, "The Memory", I've decided to stick with this style of writing. It's more easier for me to be fun and creative, that and less complicated for my brain. I just hope I'll be able to keep up with both of the stories at the same time. Please give me any **_**mature **_**suggestions/comments and reviews. I would like to see what you think of this so far :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: SO! I got some feedback from some readers out there. Thank you so much for your honesty, it is greatly appreciated. I'll try to do my best in updating as much as possible (it's hard at the moment to due upcoming finals/studying). Hope you enjoy this chapter! And again, for copyright purposes. ALL CHARACTERS belong to Hiro Fijiwara. **_

* * *

"_everything I say…."_

_Nyah... Can't be that bad right?_

_Must look at it…_

_It looks like a big mosquito bite…but you can tell it's a…_

Misaki was looking at the hickey. She was curious to what it looked like since she had never had one before. She traced the red blotch and circled it with her finger. She felt very odd and very asinine and extremely humiliated. Out of all the things he could have done, he had decided to do this to her. This was the worst punishment ever. Without warning, her whole body jerked to the sound of a turning doorknob. She ruffled her hair into to conceal her neck and then quickly turned around with a peculiar expression. Satsuki stepped in only to look at her with a peculiar guise.

"Misa-chan? Are you okay? You're acting very strangely." Satsuki (Manager) asked, with fretful face.

"Eh, everything is fine! I just finished changing to my uniform. I'll hurry up and start-"

"No, didn't you get the notice from anyone?"

"…huh?" Misaki nodded, with a tinge of confusion.

"Today, we're cosplaying as Europeans in France!" she stirringly said.

"We are? Sounds like fun. But…I didn't get anything to wear. Were we suppose to bring clothes to -" _Damn! No one told me about this. Bleh…I hope I'm not letting her down…I…_

"HERE YA GO! Now, now! Change! I was to see you all Frenched up! Our customers are waiting!

"Ah. Did I mention that I always wanted to go to the city of lights?"

"France! Oh! The country of love and romance!"

"My heart gets so excited just thinking about it. I love their hats."

"What are they called? Oh yeah berets!"

_Oh dear…she's gone on her dreams and fantasies again. She answering to herself…heh…At least she's a good manager with joy in her heart. I swear she's a teenager in a 30 year old body._

"Umm…Manager…If you can give me the favor of getting out of the changing room, I would highly appreciate it. I kind of want to change now so I can get to work" _Can't let her see my shame…_

"OH SORRY! I'll STEP OUT OF YOU'RE WAY Misa-chan! Work your best today, like you always do! Make our customers happy!"

"Of course!" Misaki replied with eagerness.

_Hmm, what did she give me anyways? Oh my goodness! This is SURE to help me! But the rest…umm…_

"Bienvenue! Nous sommes content que tu est retourne Monsieur!"

[_Welcome! We are happy that you have returned!]_

_Kudos! Who knew that my French classes would come in handy._

* * *

Misaki was welcoming in customers with her alluring smile and looks today. Since France was all about fashion, she was lucky enough to have spring scarf around her neck. She was wearing a small fake leather jacket over her white laced camisole, and had a red skirt with high heels. Along with that, her accessory of a red beret that perfectly suited nicely over her head. On top of that, everyone was impressed that she spoke French; it didn't matter if her customers didn't understand a word of it. They would just all clap in amusement and enjoy the ambiance that surrounded the café. Her accent was eloquent and spoken precise. That is, till Usui showed up straight up at her face 3 inches away.

"Bie-Bienvenue M-Monsieur! Suivez- moi"[_Wel-weclome M-Mister, follow me.]_ she said, as she gestured him with her hands towards a table.

"You speak French?" replied Usui, with a glint of curiosity. He was surprised at first, but then conformed himself that he should have known. Misaki was intelligent and very intellectual, even if she did lose to Usui once for their exams.

"Oui, alors…Je peux parler francais mentre tu ne peux pas comprendre." [_Yes, so then I can talk French while you cannot understand. _] _yes! Haha! I'll take this to my advantage._

"Vraiment Misaki? Rappellez- vous que je suis ' the outer space man' que sais tous." [_Really Misaki? Remember, I am the 'outer space man' that knows everything]_

"Eh? I thought I finally had you in something! So much for my fun. How come you're not working today ?

"Satsuki gave me the day off, she has someone today. I'm only here when she needs someone"

"Ah. I see…anyway, what would you like to order Usui?"

" Je ne t'ai compris pas mademoiselle. Francais s'il vous plaits.", Usui replied with a clever sneer. [_I _

_couldn't not understand you Miss, French please?]_

"Qu'est-ce que voudrias-tu baka?", she replied with a glinting smile.

_[What would you like idiot?]_

"You're so mean to me Ayuzawa. You can be a little bit nicer to me, and I'll have a

parfait with a cherry on top"

"I'll bring within a few minutes"

* * *

She soon after got Usui his parfait, it had three of the famous following flavors : vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry with a cherry on top. He didn't really want it though, all he really wanted was Misaki's attention. Usui was the kind of guy that was sort of selfish with the people he liked. He didn't know how to share his girl properly, but he would bear with it; besides it wouldn't really matter considering that she was _his _maid for the day. Misaki, while recommending to her customers on the second floor, almost violently slapped a person. Someone had pulled on her maid uniform and patted her lower back that slipped to her derrière. She was ready to pulverize the person who has intervened with her personal space. However, little did she know that it was someone she wouldn't expect.

" HEY BUSTER, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE TOUCHING BECAUSE I'LL-I'll…umm…" _Uh- oh…_

She had realized that it was a little kid that was asking for assistance. The kid looked like he was about to breakdown right in front of her.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry…I didn't know that it be- you would be…eh…Are you okay? I can get you a treat if you would like!" _Misaki! How could you dare yell to a little kid! He's practically sobbing his eyes out!_

"No! no! no! I no scared of you. You look like a nice Miss lady….me- I'm lost…can you h-h-elp me Miss lady?" sobbed the mysterious, who was tugging on Misaki's uniform.

"Misaki-chan. I don't know what to do with him. I know he's really young, but whenever I ask him where his parent is, he always says 'no, no, no, no!' " , said Satsuki in a discouraged tone.

"Try again in front of me. Maybe it will work?"

"Eh…Now now. What's your name? Can you tell us that?"

"NO! You're not Miss Lady! I tell her only!"

Apparently, the boy disliked Satsuki so much that he ran away behind Misaki , and covered himself with her uniform.

"Misaki-chan, he doesn't seem to like me…Can you ask him please?"

"What's your name…Hmmm?", Misaki said prudently, so she wouldn't scare off the child as well.

"She's looking at me. She being rude. Make her go bye-bye!", the small boy said as he wavered his arms for her to go away.

Satsuki just shrugged and looked down to the dusty floor. She felt hopeless to the situation because the little kid wasn't really fond of her.

"Sigh… Understood. Seems like children don't like me as much. Am I so scary looking?" Satsuki sighed again as she dragged herself out with depression…she looked like she had lost all rejoice. It was like a little rain cloud had just thundered and rained over her rather than sparks of joy.

"Bye bye other lady! Oh and my name is Inari!", he said to Misaki.

"My name is Misaki. So you don't have to call me Miss Lady anymore silly." Misaki said with a motherly tone. She wasn't aware of it of course, but she was trying to be as gentle as possible in order to help him. "I like your name. It's pretty for you"

"Aww. That's sweet of you. I like yours too, Inari. It's perfect for a sweet boy like you"

"Thank you!"

"Now Inari, do you know where you live?"

"I live that way…or maybe that way!" Inari said as he pointed randomly, to make-believe directions.

_Skip that... The kid is just pointing to anywhere he thinks he lives. Or at least making it up to play along. He only looks like he's four, so I can't blame him._

_Let's hope for a phone number then… _

"Do you know your phone number?"

" 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8,"

…_OKAY, so much for that either. How the Hell does a parent lose their kid? I mean seriously, HOW CAN THEY!_

"Inari, do you remember where your Mommy is?"

"Momma…Momma was playing with me! And then we walked in street where lots and lots of cars are…and then….I forget. I member Momma letting go…and the she was gone!"

"Heh…I see. How about your Daddy. Do you know where he is?"

"Daddy? Umm…I don't think I have one."

_He doesn't have one? He only has a mom taking care of him? A single parent?_

"Momma said that she gets mad when she sees him or hear him. I don't know why! She never tells me anything. It's no fair!"

_Poor kid, he doesn't know the least of her problems. Perhaps, it's better that way. Stupid man. How can they have the nerve to leave their child? And then leave his wife to fend for herself with his own kin…Disgraceful. _

* * *

"Okay. So, Inari, can you do a special job for me?"

"Ooooo! Special job? What is it?" he exclaimed, as he jumped in curiosity.

"You see that weirdo over there? The one with the golden hair?"

"Oh I see the weirdo man! What do you want me to do?"

Carefully, Misaki crouched down and whispered into Inari's ear. All you can see was a maid practically kneeling down murmuring words to a little boy, and a little boy grinning with agreement. It was Misaki's little mischievous plan to get back at Usui and to help the little boy get acquainted as well.

_This is what you get for doing that Usui. In return, you get this little angel that I found. TOTURE THE HELL OUT OF HIM! **BWAHAHAHA.** Wow,_ I was just a bit evil right now. Perfect.

"UUUUU-SSSSS-UI!"

"...?" _what the hell?_

"Misa- I mean…You're my big brother for today!"

"Eh?"

**_What will happen to Usui's game now? Will Inari get in the way of the two? What will they do with the child that is missing their parent? Find out in the next chapter!_**

**To be continued**

* * *

_**Author's Note : Well, this was a surprise? Who knew that Usui's little game would be interrupted by a kid. And YOU thought it would be something kinkier. YOU PERVERTS! Just joking. Don't worry, the fluff and sweetness will be coming in soon. As soon as I update of course. Thanks for reading! Review please ^.^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note : Hello fellow fans! Yes, I know you've been wanting to me update…BUT I have a life that includes finals. However, I have three days to myself, which means more reading for your guys! I'm writing Chapter (as I write this. And guess what. Things are coming up. Heehee) Please R+R! Oh, one more thing. NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME (you fools! Just kidding. Wish they were though)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Misaki was humming a song while she was picking up plates from the kitchen. She had a juvenile grin on her face. Her facial expression said that she was going to enjoy her mischievous shenanigan. However, the predicament still remained. The café didn't know what they were exactly going to do with the child. Since the parent was nowhere to be found, it was suggested that it was best to inform the police. The police office only complied with over the phone paperwork and interrogation. Later that evening, an officer appeared at the café at five o'clock and privately discussed the matter with Satsuki. She briefly just stated what had occurred and show Inari to the cop. Unfortunately, the cop said that they could not possibly do anything at the moment. A person's missing status is to be reported and then searched upon within after the twenty-four hour; only then can a search party be made to inquire more information and the whereabouts of the person's absence. Soon after, everyone continued to work as they would habitually do. But as of the moment, the kid was in Usui's hands and his concern.

"Usui-kun, I'm sorry to bother, but you're causing a disturbance in our ambiance. Will you please excuse yourself from the café please? " asked Erika, with guilt. She really didn't want to kick him out but Inari was causing a commotion and he wouldn't seem to stop. I mean, come on. The kid was practically jumping off the walls.

_Me? Don't you mean "it" ? Neh, what a troublesome kid. Just where the heck did he come from?_

"Understood. My apologies, Erika-san" he replied, as he stretched and got himself straightened up.

Usui retreated himself from the table and headed for the café's exit. As he was about to leave, Erika said from the second level floor, "Oh and by the way, Misaki-chan said you would take charge of the child. Thanks for helping!"

_That explains why he came up to me…Well, he's gone off. Problem solved._

Usui was striding into a crowd and walking, apparently, so did Inari; he was following him like an imprinted duckling with its mother.

"Usui, I'm bored. Can't you play with me?" whined Inari, as he pursed his lips into a pout.

"Look kid. I'm not your onii-san, got that?"

"How about we play hide and seek! You hide, and I count"

_He just disregarded what I completely just said…_

"1...2...3..."

Usui just walked away into an electronic store that seemed empty and entered it. Just as soon as he thought he had escape, the menace tugged on his sleeve.

"You're bad at this game." _Stupid adult. Ah! I said a bad word in my head. Bad Inari! Bad Inari! You have to hit you head for saying bad word!_

"Eh?" _Why is the kid hitting himself?_

Usui crouched down to the Inari's eye level and gave him a crooked smile. He was about to tell the kid to take a hike, but then he recalled his memories as a mere child. This forced him to comply to what his conscience was scolding him to do. He couldn't abandon the poor kid, he was a sheer ray of sunshine in a dark, engulfing world. So he had a soft side for the kid, but that doesn't mean things would be less complicated. He had yet to know how he should express himself towards others; for instance, like Misaki.

"Look, for the time being, I'll be you big brother. But just for now, understand?"

"Okie-dokie but," said Inari, in a weird tone as he slightly shifted his legs. Out of the blue, Inari started repeating mumbles that soon turned into

"…got to go, go to go, go to go, go, go!" he said as he circling around Usui's legs.

"Where do you have to go?"

" Bathroom! I need to pee pee. I can't hold it anymore" he said as he was crisscrossing his legs so hard to the point where he couldn't stand.

_Right when I decided to be nice, this happens…You have got to be kidding. Please tell me this kid is potty trained…_

Fortunately, the electronic store had bathrooms for their employees. Usui was standing outside the bathroom waiting for Inari to step out. At first, he hesitated to go in or not, but then he heard that he was doing fine. He called out and checked on him like every thirty seconds. The kid was very independent though, which was a very good thing for him. The only help he needed was reaching the sink and soap to wash his hands with. As a result, Usui became the new human towel and left him soaked with cheap bubble soap and murky water remains. That, and the never ending torture commenced.

"Usui! What's that!"

_It's something don't need._

"Usui! Umm…it broked!"

_Great... now I have to pay for that_

"Usui! Here! Lookie! Look, many toys! For ME! "

_Yes toys...do you have to yell so loudly?_

"Usui, can I take it?"

_No because that would be stealing._

"MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!"

_Stop aruging and making me look like someone abusive!_

"NOOOOOOOOO! BUT I WANT IT!"

_Fine! As long as you shut it for a while...please..._

"Usui! Usui! Usui!"

_Now what?_

"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!"

_You're freaking high of Life? What MORE can you need to be hyper off of? I'll get him some...Sigh. Something tells me I'm going to regret it though..._

"I feel funny…I think I'm sick…My tummy…Us-Ugh…"

_Great, I have puke on my shoes. I think some seeped in...its stench...Bleh..._

* * *

Usui had suffered internal, mental damage. His nerves were driving haywire and they were about to burst in anger. He had to deal with Inari's behavior which consisted of : stealing over questioning, him stealing things accidentally, wanting to touch and take everything, breaking objects that he had to pay for, gorging down inhuman amounts of candy and puking on his shoes. Usui looked like all the his energy had been completely sucked by a leech, which in his case was Inari. He looked disheveled, unkempt, and in need of a break. Not to mention that he looked like a hobo because he lacked shoes at the moment. Inari being a little kid returned to Café Maid Latte while hopping like a frog; whereas, poor Usui dragged his long tired legs and slowly pulled himself towards the entrance, into the kitchen. Usui quietly crept behind Misaki and softly tapped her shoulder. She was on the brink of dropping her all her orders, but she managed to save and keep her posture balanced.

"You know Usui, I was close to dropping _everything. _I _would _have killed you, if you really did" Misaki retorted, menacingly.

"Well perhaps it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for _him._" he replied, as he pointed out to Inari. "What's the meaning of this, Ayuzawa? " questioned Usui, while picking up the kid by his shirt with an alack expression. Poor boy was like watching a mouse be in a cats mouth; Inari squirmed and twirling a bit as he dangled from Usui's grasp.

"Misaki! He's EVIL! He did bad stuffs to me…"

"What the Heck did you do to him!" Misaki called out, as she slapped away his grip.

"…I did nothing. Why don't you take a better look at me and then ask that question again"

_**TOTALLY IGNORED…**_

"Are you sure? Now, don't lie to me." said Misaki to Inari.

"Pfft. What did_ you _think?" said Usui, with a questioning face.

" Nothing of your concern. Just making sure you didn't poison the kid or something" she answered, while expecting the child. She was ensuring any signs in his pupils and pulling out his tongue, and asking easy questions. She was obviously just joking around though, but at the same time she was making sure he was healthy too.

"Hn. Don't you think I should be checked too Misa-chan?" he said, in an eccentric way, "He's a human menace, if only you knew the things that I went though today…" _which I rather not recall…_"So who's the kid's parent? He came to me today, saying that _I _was his new bro"

Misaki quickly explained the situation to Usui, and then headed out the door to finish up the last of the tables. Usui just intently stared at the kid with no expression on his face, while Inari sat there on a kitchen stool. He didn't know what to do with him. Aside from that, he wasn't all good with his social skills. He didn't even try to ask the kid's name yet. All of the sudden, he heard Inari's stomach growl rowdily.

"You hungry, kid?" Usui said, crossed arm against the wall. "I can make something for you, if you would like. I cook here too, just like the chef"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Usui started to take ingredients out, and started to fry rice with eggs, and other condiments. It only took about five minutes for him to finish and then took some of the leftover sweets that remained; otherwise, they would just be thrown away if no one were to take them. Inari just stared at the food in awe; it looked like he was about to chomp a bite of the table by the looks of it.

"Eat up kid. Erm, by the way. What's your name?"

"Inari, weirdo man"

"Heh. I see that Misaki-chan called me names in front of you."

"Uh-humm" murmured Inari, with his mouth full.

_Not surprising at all, Ayuzawa._

_

* * *

_

"Misaki-chan, I know this asking too much…but do you think you can take Inari home with you? The police station said that no one could take him until further registration to an orphanage. It seems all the ones here are full and can't take more children…and no one here at the café can't either…so-" Satsuki cut off. She didn't want to push Misaki with a decision she didn't want to choose, but she was her only sign of hope at the moment.

"Oh, I see…so the kid has nowhere to stay… I'll see what I can do and-"

"I'll take him if necessary, Satsuki" Usui said, and then sighed.

"Usui?" Misaki said, with a puzzled expression.

_Are you really willing to help him? You were complaining so much about him before…and now…_

"What? It's not I _don't_ have room or anything. There's plenty of space in my apartment. Besides, it would make Misa-chan less paranoid" he said, as he scratched his head.

"... What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Misaki glared, but not too much. Just to the point where she knew that he was teasing again

"Then it's settled! Misaki and Usui, thank you so much! It's up to you two now!" she bowed down slightly, to smile with gratitude.

_Oh boy... [Misaki]_

**To be continued**

Inari is now under the responsibly of Usui and Misaki. But what happens _if_ Misaki needs help from Usui? Will they be at his house _alone_ with the kid? Will Misaki learn something new about Usui? Will they ever find this child's parent? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

* * *

_**Author's Note: Poor soul. Right? WRONG! This is nothing compared to have I've been through. Inari is an ANGEL compared to the experiences I've had (even mentioning them makes me feel like they're taboo. That bad…*twitches*) Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I'll be updating very soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki was washing the leftover tables on the second floor, while thinking about how she was going to explain this to her mother. Misaki was conscious of Usui's offer but she didn't want to depend on him so much. Besides, she already owed him so much; it made her feel like a leech at times. She was thinking of a way to ask her mother if it was possible to take in a another child for the weekend. Engrossed in her thoughts, she hadn't realized she was talking aloud .

" 'Hey mom, what do you think adopting a son for two days?' "

_No no… Umm…how about…_

" 'Mom! I have a surprise for you. I have a boy that is going to be a part of our family.' "

_No! That makes me sound like I just had a baby boy. Or that I'm pregnant. Blah…_

"Prez? Are you talking to yourself?" Usui asked, as he prowled behind her stealthily. "Don't you think it's a bit odd to be doing that? It makes you seem a little crazy. Not that you aren't already."

"Of course I'm not, idiot. Now, why don't you just shut it?" she snapped, while facing Usui. Usui just simply had a surprised expression due to her tone. Ashamed in the way she acted, she quickly tuned away and apologize.

"I'm sorry," she sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I'm just thinking of a way to ask my mother. It's kind of stressing me out."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have bothered you in the first place, but I already told you that you don't have to take him home. I can take him myself and-"

"That's the thing. I don't want _you_ taking him home." she cut off. "I want to see if _I_ can do something about it. I told you I don't like owing people favors."

"I just want to help you Misaki. I don't mean to make you feel like you're owing me anything."

"Then why do you always have to help me? You don't have to. I'm not important, I'm just like everybody else who has to solve their own problems."

"Ayuzawa…" he spoke, gently grasping her chin towards his gaze. He had her surrounded by his embrace as he inched his forehead towards her own. He had a serious face put on and he looked at her keenly till he found the words to say. Misaki was as if she was in a trance; she was frozen and speechless like staggered prey. She only stood and waited for his answer.

"When are you going to understand that I care for you? That you are important to me? That's why I help you all the time. I want you to be content. You don't have to do everything by yourself, you know?"

_**I want to help you as much as I can…**_

"Stop joking around like that!" she barked, pushing him back. "What do you care about exactly? Me, my happiness? Really? You think I'm just a game that you can merely toy with? I'm so sick of men. They treat you like this, they love you and then they leave! Just like _he _did_. _They all do that! So don't tell me _you_ really care."

"…Ayuzawa. " He said solemnly, while leaning on one of the clean tables. Covering his face with his long fingers, and a empty expression, he said, "Do you really hate me that much? I wouldn't care, I would move on. But you? Are you just too scared to move on with your past? Cause if you are, quite frankly, that's just being a coward. Don't you think so?"

_**You just can't push people away. You can't be like this with every guy…not everyone is like this…and I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you. You have to learn to let go…**_

_Shit Misaki! You really had to throw that out there? What were you thinking, letting your words just spew out! He knows I hate him already, but not as much as my father. He just irks me, and stirs me up. But…Am I really that much of a coward? So much that I can't continue to move on? _

He just stared down to the floor unable to speak further as he crossed his arms. She tried to form words in her mouth, but nothing would come out of her parted lips. They both couldn't respond to what he had said; to what she had said. It was as if the awkward silence had engulfed the room and taken their words. He was serious but she didn't understand why he's go through all the trouble for her sake. It wasn't his problem, and it was her job. What she said had nothing to do with him, but they were still inflicting words by both their accounts. Trying to break the barrier of stillness, she turned around to say something. Within a matter of seconds, his face perked up from his golden hair to see her face again.

"If you really want to help me, then why not start by helping me stack the chairs up on the tables..."

"Sure, Ayuzawa. "

* * *

They trotted along in different directions and went to pick up the seats of the café. Of course, it just distracted her from trying to understand why he was so willing to help so much. By the time they were done, they walked to the first floor and everyone was heading to leave. Misaki still needing to change out of her clothes, decided to close up for the night. Heading outside, she met up with Manager into the chilly night.

"Are you sure you want to close up? You're doing so much already by taking him! Oh, talking about him, he fell asleep on one of the tables near the entrance."

"It's fine Satsuki. It's not a big deal either way."

"Okay. If you say so, Misa-chan. I'll see you later than. Once again, I thank you humbly for everything that you two are doing." She prodded her head down in gratitude and waved good-bye as she walked towards her car. The only two left were Misaki and Usui with Inari on the table.

"Usui, can you get-" _…Inari ? _

In surprise, she faced nothing but the empty space she thought he would be in; that empty space was by her side. Regardless, she went to change out of her maid's uniform searched out for Inari.

_Oh yeah…how could I have forgotten…whole dispute conversation. This has made everything more iffy than it is.…Sigh. Ugh, who needs him. Maybe I'll actually enjoy peace and quiet for once._

Walking towards Inari she slightly rubbed his auburn hair, and gently patted his shoulder.

"Inari, are you awake? Come on, you have to wake up sleepy head. We have to take you to my house. Inari? You-whoo?"

She got no response however, instead, she got a murmuring noise. That noise, or rather word, was the word 'mother'. She felt pity for him; in fact, she was quite upset that such a mother would lose their child. Who would ever do such a thing? Instead of waking Inari up, she carried him on her back with one bag at hand, and the other holding him up.

"Inari…I don't know if you can hear me since your sleeping, but if you can hold on tightly. Okay?"

Perhaps it was just instinct being far off from the ground, but he suddenly jerked a bit and puts his agile hands around her neck. She just smiled in response and moved on towards the bus stop. Slowly and carefully, she placed Inari on her lap while swiftly getting her phone out to inform her mother of what was going on.

"Mom I have a little predicament."

"**Are you okay! Is something a matter? Why are you talking so quiet? Are you hiding from something? From someone**_**? **_**"**

"It's nothing serious. I just have to speak quietly, so you have listen up."

"**Okay. I won't say a word till you're done."**

"Thing is…What I mean to say mom is-"

Usui, being the professional stalker he is, took (but technically stoke and swiped) her cell phone and left her on the edge of a rampaging tantrum. The only thing stopping her in her steps was Inari; who was perfectly still and sleeping on her lap. She couldn't yell, get up or anything. All she could was listen to what Usui was yapping about. He went further away from the bench, and strode away from her.

"What she means to say, Mrs. Ayuzawa, is that we have a child on our hands that has lost his mother. Your daughter and I were fondly asked to escort him to my house, and care for him till the police can file a missing child report. So, she was going to ask you if she was allowed to stay there for the night. Is this arrangement all aright with you?"

_What are they murmuring about? And what's with that stupid grin on his face? Why is he laughing! I can only make out some words…ugh…but it's sounds so muffled…_

"So everything is settled? Okay. I'll be sure to tell her. See you in a few."

"_Click_"

She whispered, "What did you agree to! What's going on?"

Usui wagged his finger back and forth. "Tsk, tsk Ayuzawa, you shouldn't eavesdrop on people's conversations. It's highly impolite and nosy."

"I'll tell you what's rude, you thief!"

"Ah ah ah, look" he pointed. "You're waking him up. Now, let me explain in the shortest way possible. You're mom said it's all right for you to stay the night at my apartment. "

_What! He's got to be lying._

"Call her again. I want to hear it with my own ears."

Dialing the number quickly, he held it up to her ear and awaited her response to her mother's words.

"**Hello? Is this Misaki or Usui this time?"**

"It's me mom. Sorry for that rude interruption before. Things tend to happen without me knowing because _certain_ people steal phones away."

"**Oh, that's okay. He said you weren't able to talk because of Inari. You know what's going on, right? Didn't he tell you?"**

"That's why I called,. to confirm that he was bluffing, and that you weren't _really_ serious about me staying for the night."

"**No, no. It's quite the contrary sweety! I'm letting you stay for that very reason."**

"Who is this, and what have you done to mother!"

"**Misaki, Don't be silly now. I'm giving you permission."**

"But…mom…it's Usui we're talking about…and he's a guy and…"

" **You don't have to worry. I wouldn't matter to me. The problem is that we don't have space for another child here. Besides, I trust him, and I trust you as my daughter." **

"You sure? No take backs. I don't want to hear you had an anxiety attack."

"**Misaki, you're always being so considerate. But don't worry…okay? I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye!"**

_Huh? A few minutes?_

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that," said Usui as he smiled at Misaki.

He scratched the back of his head in guilt, and padded himself towards her side and Inari's. He sat down gently and leaned on Misaki's left shoulder and said,

"While you were waiting ever so patiently, we were arranging a set plan. She said your sister would be in charge of getting your things together."

"Oh…But the bus doesn't come for like another half hour. It's already 8:30."

"Who said we were ever taking the bus?"

_Huh? What else are we suppose to do? _

"_Beeep, Beeep"_

A yellow taxi had just arrived and parked right in front of them.

"Now that didn't take long. Give me your things."

"I can't, remember?" She glanced her sight as Inari squirmed slightly due to the noise.

"Here," clasping onto Inari, he slung him over to the left side and quickly grasped Misaki's bag in his right hand. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

She slowly got up and stood as she grasped Inari's from his underarms and cradled him as if he was a baby. "I didn't ask for you assistance. And for the record, I'm taking him."

_Who knows if you'll drop him. _

"Ayuzawa, I may be a problem at times, but I can manage taking care of somebody."

_**I take care of you, don't I?**_

"…I can't deny that."

* * *

Entering the taxi, they sat next to each other. Usui gathered her bag into the trunk and then went to speak with the man outside. She assumed that he was explaining where to go, but rather it looked like he was saying a threat in a stern tone. The man replied in a normal gesture, and as Usui was turning around, he suspiciously brushed against his arm. Of course, she took of the weird action as nothing; it just simply looked as if they had just bumped into each other. The drive was rather silent for the most part since Inari was sleeping, but Inari wasn't the only one. Facing forward, he was inclined against the window. His golden locks were covering his face, but even so, the contour outline was seen. She couldn't help but notice as her eyes marveled his features. His spiky but soft hair, his brows, his nose, all the way down to his lips.

_Hmm…Who knew that the perverted alien could look kind of cute when he's sleeping…_

_Misaki! What are you saying! Don't say such things! Don't act like your attracted to him! But…you were looking at him…you're still looking at him…wouldn't I be lying to myself?_

…_Stupid Usui. He's even messing with my thoughts now. And he's sleeping for crying out loud!_

"Ayuzawa…"

_Ack! Did I say something aloud! _

"Ayuzawa_…_is there something a matter? You're giving me a weird look," he questioned as he caught her gaze. "Or were you just watching me as I sleep? People usually would take that the wrong way Prez."

"I wasn't looking at you!" while lying through her teeth; she was obviously bluffing.

"Then what exactly were you looking at then? Hmm? Cause it looked like you were scanning right in my direction."

"I was looking at the view outside the car window. It looks different during the night. That's all."

"It's a reasonable excuse. I'll let it go by this time. Even though I know Prez was intently looking at me."

"You wish."

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, I'm a bad writer...because I LIE TO MY VIEWERS. "Soon"...Soon? I said that in '10. GAWD I'm awful. This time I'm posting two chapters though. Two long chapters like this...That's no lie (and oddly that just reminded me of Chakira's song "Hips Don't Lie") 1:35 in the morning. My mind...Hmm...where'd that go again?_**


End file.
